


Say It Pretty, Please

by BigGhost



Series: this ship is called: gavin is a tsundere [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sir Kink, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, femme words used to describe genitalia, use of the word pussy and clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: RK wants Gavin to say please.





	Say It Pretty, Please

“Are you nervous, Gavin?” RK purred as he looked down at Gavin.  Gavin lie on the bed in front of him, looking a bit less than calm in nothing but a thong; he was red in the cheeks, face contorted in a battle between embarrassed and turned on.  “Shut up, RK,” he mumbled.

RK quirked a brow just slightly.  He leaned forward and pushed Gavin’s legs back, opening them up and giving RK a place to settle.  He felt the lips of his entrance pull apart with it, and the movement made Gavin gasp. RK felt him shaking underneath his hands.  He smirked, grabbed the hem of Gavin’s underwear, and pulled lightly. Gavin squirmed at that, biting his lips together and leaning his head back.  His hips wiggled against the pull of the fabric as it dragged agonizingly slow against his heated skin. A rush of wetness ran through him with a shiver.

“Now, is that any way to speak to me?  Have you forgotten who’s pulling the… heh, strings?” RK chuckled (fucking chuckled, at his  _ own fucking pun _ ), and flashed Gavin a little sly smile as he pulled harder on the thong.  The fabric stretched and dipped into Gavin’s folds. The stiff bump of his clitoris protruded from the fabric, and RK admired it with a sort of mischievous air about him.

Gavin saw little through the haze of arousal that made his vision fuzzy.  RK used the hand that wasn’t yanking on his underwear to push his lips open further, making the front of the thong lay flush against him.  The tip of his finger teased his clit, just enough to make Gavin’s hole clench in anticipation. The fabric darkened with his fluid, and RK used two fingers to rub the thong against the rim of his hole.  Gavin fought the urge to grind down against the friction.

“You talk so big for someone who’s already trembling,” RK said.  His deep voice and smooth accent gave an air of composure, but Gavin wondered just how controlled RK was under his suit.

“That all you got?” Gavin replied, a little cheekiness in his voice.  He almost laughed at how RK looked unimpressed at him. He yanked on the thong again, and Gavin yelped at the friction against his clit and hole.  He couldn’t stop the roll of his hips or the shaking of his thighs as RK gently massaged him from the outside. The friction against the underwear was tight and rough, but also too smooth from his own wetness.  He threw his head back and his chest rose and fell in uneven patterns as he tried to catch his breath. “What was that?” RK asked with a bite in his voice. “Might I remind you that it was you who is being punished?  If you hadn’t been arguing with me at the scene, we might’ve been able to catch the culprit before they got away.”

“They— they got him though, isn’t that the important thing?” Gavin bit back the groan that wanted to escape as his hips stuttered in their thrusts against RK’s unrelenting grip and teasing.  “ _ We _ would’ve caught him if you had been more efficient.   _ We _ are the best in the DPD, yes?”  RK scoffed. “Well, not with a performance like that, I suppose.”

Gavin felt a surge of panic and disappointment, mostly in himself, at that.  “No, I-I… we are! We’re the best partners in the station!”

“Are we?  You can’t even listen to me when we’re on site.”  RK’s breath, artificial as it may be, sent chills across Gavin’s skin as he pressed a kiss against his cheekbone.  His fingers rubbed a little harder against him. “Aren’t you supposed to be my good boy?” he whispered into Gavin’s ear.

Gavin let out a mix between a sigh and a moan, please, just a little longer, “Yes!  Yes, I am!”

“You are what?”   


Fingers moving faster, harder.  His hips rolling to get the friction where RK’s fingers wouldn’t go.  “Your good boy!”

“Are you now?” RK seemed to think on it.  Gavin looked at him through half lidded eyes, struggling to focus on his face, before giving up and letting his head fall back against the bed.  The blankets were so much more comfortable anyway. The tight heat that coiled in his belly became tighter, and he felt his abs clench and his hole drip.  “I am, I am, I promise,” Gavin breathed. His hand gripped RK’s wrist, and surprisingly, RK let him keep it there. He was close, please, don’t move yet! “I promise, I promise!”  Gavin’s thighs tightened and pulled up higher, and his back arched off the bed as he tried to grind against RK’s hand and the thong. Close, it was right there, please!

Suddenly, there was nothing, and Gavin’s eyes shot open to figure out why the hell he wasn’t orgasming right now.  RK smirked at him as he stared at Gavin’s red face and wet underwear. Gavin’s chest heaved and his face contorted in a whimper.  He knew he’d fucked up the moment RK got in the mood to play.

He felt RK pull the underwear off of him gently, and he let his tired legs fall open again to expose him to the cold air.  “You didn’t even ask if you could cum. Lucky I stopped when I did,” RK said nonchalantly. Gavin wanted to smack the shit out of him, but also wanted RK to fuck him senseless.  Admiring his flustered work, RK began slowly unbuttoning his own suit. He knew how much Gavin hated being the only naked one. Gavin admired the way RK’s sculpted body came into view, ready for him to have all to himself.  Androids were still androids, however; RK strode over to his private box of… personals, hidden away in a sock drawer.

He examined each dick attachment shortly before deciding on one.  Gavin heard the  _ click  _ of RK attaching him to himself before he turned to Gavin, lightly stroking it to activate it.  Gavin hoped the thirst in his eyes wasn’t too evident on his face. RK approached him and climbed onto the bed with his partner; he yanked Gavin closer, to which Gavin gasped quietly but quickly regained himself, and tapped the head of the artificial penis against Gavin’s clit.  It was heavy and hot like an organic dick, and Gavin felt his heart against his chest and in his ears like a hammer.

“I’m going to fuck you, my dear, and you’re going to prove to me that you can be good.  Do you understand?” RK asked. His other hand rubbed at the hair on Gavin’s thigh, and massaged the muscles as he let his legs rest wide.

Gavin nodded.  He sucked in through his teeth when RK gave a particularly hard slap against him.  “Use your words, darling. You’re my good boy, yes? Good boys speak when spoken to.”

“Yes, please,” Gavin would rather die than admit how shaky his voice was, but he could hear it in his own ears.

“Yes what?” RK teased as he leaned forward.  His artificial body heat made Gavin shiver as his strong chest pressed against him.  It made a fresh wave of pleasure roll through his body. He pushed the back of his head into the comforter as he arched his back, but didn’t dare roll up into RK’s dick.  “Yes, sir,” he said a little louder.

He heard something akin to praise, not totally sure what, as RK kissed the corner of his mouth and looked between their bodies to line himself up.  Slowly, he pushed into Gavin’s drenched hole and seated himself all the way inside. Gavin’s legs kicked on RK’s sides, twitching and clenching against his hips as his dick bullied its way into him.  His hands flailed for a moment before one settled on wrapping around RK’s shoulder, and the other holding onto the blanket under them.

After feeling his entirety inside of Gavin, RK lifted himself up onto his elbows to look Gavin in the face as he slowly dragged his cock back out of Gavin’s soaking entrance, admiring the way Gavin forced himself not to look away even as his face contorted in pleasure, then again as RK thrust roughly back in.  Gavin moaned loudly at how the tip of RK’s cock kissed the spot inside of his walls that made his nerves sing.

RK repeated the motion for a while, letting the walls stretch and accommodate him, as they always did, before feeling that Gavin had been given a generous enough amount of time to prepare himself.

Then, RK adjusted himself to push one of Gavin's knees down while using the other arm to lean on his elbow over his partner.  Gavin's heavy breaths were just shy of RK’s chin as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into Gavin. The creak of the bed got louder alongside Gavin's voice.  RK liked the sound of their skin slapping together as Gavin's ass bounced with every thrust.

Gavin’s breaths staggered somewhere between a moan and a whine, like it couldn’t decide quite which one it wanted to be.  He held onto RK as he rode his body, relishing in the feeling of RK’s cock caressing every intimate corner of him. The heat of an android cock was a little different from a human one, but thrilling in its own way.  The warmth of it bled into his skin, and the lubricant that it leaked dribbled out of his hole to make a loud squelch. The ridges and ribs of the cock, something he was sure RK picked out just for him, pulled and rubbed him in a way nothing else could.  The familiar press of orgasm fell over him, and his clit throbbed. “Oh shit, oh my god, please,” he breathed.

He vaguely heard RK make a noise of acknowledgement before Gavin yelped at the sudden burst in speed and force.  He bounced and rocked with the movement, and his face screwed up as he let the noises fall freely from his throat.  His hole clenched and spasmed around RK’s cock, and he wanted so desperately to cum this time. “Oh shit! Oh god, RK!”

He heard RK slap him before he felt it, and even the sting of the handprint he was sure was now on his cheek sang against the grinding of RK inside of him.  He looked at his partner looming over him, looking smug and amused by Gavin’s slip up, and shit, if this man wasn’t sculpted by some thirsty little Cyberlife intern…  Fuck, it was so upsettingly hot how RK looked when he was in charge, when he set out to make Gavin putty in his hands. “Is that any way to address me? Have you forgotten already?”

“Fuck!  I’m sorry!  Please, sir,” he groaned in reply.

RK smacked his thigh lightly to prompt him, “Please what?”

“Please, sir, may I cum?” he whined, and he burned with the thrill and humiliation.  He clenched harder in hopes of convincing RK to cum too. Inside of him, preferably! Maybe if RK couldn’t keep his cool, he’d let Gavin cum too.  Gavin rolled his hips against the base of RK’s pelvis, hoping to get some friction against his clit to cheat his way to finishing. “Fuck, please, sir,” he tried.

RK didn’t seem too happy about Gavin’s little trick.  He continued his harsh rocking, watching Gavin bounce on his dick as he waited for the sporadic spasm of his wall’s.  Gavin felt the sense of relief and hope as he felt his orgasm finally coming to head, and silently prayed that RK just keep up what he was doing.  The heat of his orgasm bled over him again, just like before, and fuck it was right there—

RK denied him again and yanked his cock out, harshly dragging the ridges against the wet core.  Gavin let out a loud yell in frustration and surprise (though he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised at all).  “Fuck! Why?!” he demanded, chest heaving with trying to catch his breath and tears burning his eyes. RK looked down at him with an arrogant smirk and rubbed at his wrists, something Gavin noticed he often did under his suit sleeves when he felt proud of himself.

“That was hardly your best work, darling,” RK said matter-of-factly.  “You can beg me prettier than that.” He frowned as Gavin wiggled his hips and reached down to rub himself, smearing his juices over his lips and clit.  RK smacked the offending hand away, “Hands off of your pussy, Gavin. First you try to cheat, now you blatantly break the rules. Honestly, what will I do with you?”

“Some indulgence would be nice!” Gavin yelled in frustration as he rubbed at his hairline.  His orgasm edged away again like a retreating wave. He jumped as RK massaged his outer labia, enjoying the leftover slipperiness of their fucking.  RK had a bit of a hard time distinguishing Gavin’s fluid from his own, and he was sure that with a tongue sample, he could easily figure out exactly how much was a product of Gavin’s desperation…

He smiled to himself.  Another time, perhaps. As much as he loathe to admit it, he was almost certain that Gavin was only indulging him for the fun of the thrill, and if he teased him much more, it might actually drive the poor man to insanity.

“If you’re ready to behave now,” RK said as he flipped Gavin over on all fours (and Gavin definitely didn’t squeal), and pushed his cock back into him.  Gavin cursed as RK resumed the hard fucking. He grabbed his jaw so that Gavin had no choice but to hold his mouth open, and RK turned his head to kiss him gently.  It was a strange contrast to the pounding he was getting, and it made his head spin. He loved when RK did this to him: fucked him so hard that he had trouble breathing, left him shaking, and made his mind go blank on everything other than the delicious cock that ravished him.  He loved how RK's deep voice whispered just shy of his ear, so close he can feel RK's lips move with every word, "Are you going to be good? Are you my good boy? Do you think you deserve to cum?"

It was all of Gavin's coherency to sob and yell, "Yes!  Yes, please! I’ll be good, please, I'll be good, sir, just let me cum!"  He hears his own voice in his ears, but didn't totally believe it was his, even when RK laughed in reply.

RK pulled Gavin’s legs apart and pushed Gavin’s cheek into the bed.  His body blanketed over Gavin’s back as he continued the harsh thrusts against his soaked pussy that began bringing Gavin to the edge once again.  Gavin was only half aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, and the broken sobs interrupting his moans and breaths. “Fuck, sir, please! Please, I want to be good, I want to cum!”  He prayed that RK had to cum just as badly as he did. He clambers to grab RK’s arms behind him. The  _ squelch squelch squelch _ of RK driving his cock into him echoed alongside the loud slap of their hips, but Gavin couldn’t hear most of it over the pounding in his own head.  “Sir, I want it inside! Cum inside, please,” he begged.

RK pressed chaste kisses against his sweaty forehead and cheek.  Gavin felt RK’s little smile against his skin. “Much better. That’s beautiful, dear.”  Gavin lifted himself and threw his hand up to hold the back of RK’s head. His hand gripped the hair he found there.  RK alternated between kissing and biting the muscles of his shoulder and neck. Finally, again, he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.  “Sir, I want to… I’m going to… Oh god, oh god,” he cried out, and he let out a cry as RK reached down to rub his clit in time with his thrusts.  Gavin relished in the feeling of RK’s dripping cock spilling into his pussy, and how his walls bloomed to take it in as deep as he could. But this orgasm felt sharper, different from before, and Gavin felt a surge of panic run through him for a quick moment.  It felt almost like… like… 

“Cum with me, Gavin,” RK said huskily.  It was obvious in his voice that he was straining to keep the composed and posh edge to his voice.  “C’mon,” he said and doubled his efforts.

“Hold on, RK, wait, I— oh shit, fuck, RK wait, I think I’m going to—!” Gavin pleaded through his gasps, but suddenly, the sharp and foreign feeling burst in a bright explosion inside of him.  His eyes rolled back hard and his hand fisted RK’s hair, and Gavin stilled with a vicious, tight shaking and a euphoric yell. RK didn’t stop rubbing at his clit, and the thrusting of his hips only lost their rhythm for a moment.  Distantly, Gavin could feel a wetness dribble down his leg and out of him, and a separate, hot feeling of cum spilling out of his hole from where RK was connected to him.

When Gavin came down from his high, he felt the exhaustion in his legs as RK gently pulled out of him and situated him against the pillows at the head of the bed.  He barely had the energy to open his eyes; instead, he let them fall closed as he felt RK slip up behind him and wiggle his arm under his head to act as a pillow, while the other moved down to gently massage his pussy.  Less an erotic way and more a gentle, soft way to let Gavin down from his orgasmic high. Gavin gently laid his hand over RK’s softly moving one, and let the other fall where it would on the bed.

“You’ve never done that before,” RK commented softly as he pressed gentle kisses against Gavin’s shoulder and cheek.  “I suppose you can cross squirting off of your bucket list.” He chuckled a little after that. Gavin could only imagine how proud RK was of himself right about now.

Gavin shifted to get comfortable to enjoy the soft massage and kisses.  “Guess so.”

RK’s fingers mindlessly combed through Gavin’s hair, and it coaxed him into a space between sleep and being awake.  “You did well, Detective,” RK said, “Very well.”

Gavin thought back to the case they’d been on earlier, how he’d almost let a suspect get away from the scene scott-free.  All because the fuck had been a coward and burst out of hiding and attacked RK.

“Stop dwelling on it,” RK said finally, breaking their silence.  It almost surprised Gavin. “You were stressed in the moment, and you wanted to finish up the scene as quickly as possible.  He came out of hiding, pushed me, and you… you tended to me first. Even when you didn’t have to.” RK’s hand slipped out from between his legs and instead wrapped around Gavin’s waist.  “Don’t prioritize me over our missions, Gavin. I’m replaceable.”

Gavin felt a spike of irritation and anger he didn’t expect at that.  He put his arm over RK’s, and tangled his legs into RK’s. The brush of RK’s smooth legs against the hair of his own was a familiar comfort.  “Don’t say shit like that, RK.”

He felt the stillness of RK against his back, how he tensed for just a moment before relaxing even more than before against him.  RK’s cheek pressed against his back, and Gavin felt warm at the way his arm tightened around his waist again, almost like… a hug.

“Understood, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're workin on their flirting lmao
> 
> like this fic? find me and this fic on tumblr as sugarbath, and join my DBH discord to talk to fellow fans! you can also send requests!


End file.
